Angel
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: Angel wuz here name but not who she was.Her Grandfather is Albus Dumbledore.A story about a mischievious girl who finds a place where she belongs and an unexpected thing happens.Little angel falls in love with her worst enemy.
1. Angel

Well read read and review pleaz....uh...enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Angel.Thats what they called her.Angel.Yep.Angel But everyone knows and for those who don't she's not an angel.Despite her angelic innocent looking face she's a trouble maker through and through.You see it runs in her blood.But this she doesn't know for her only family is her aunt.Who is as dull as anyone could be.So is her husband and their useless daughter.Nothing special about her family nothing at all.Little did she know her mother and father were magick people.A witch and wizard.So was her grandfather the greatest of them all,or so many people thought.Her mother and father had died in a so called car accident and she was left for a family whom did not,could not,and would never love her.But noone in the magick world new she exsited..well except for her grandfather who loves her very much in anyway a grandfather can love their daughter's daughter.Especially a grandfather as great and kind as dumbledore.Yes dumbledore was her grandfather but this she doesn't know.But as it has come to fate that on the day of her 11 birthday she recieved a letter.Not just any letter.A letter for a chance of a life time.A chance to go to hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry.And so begins a tale of mistery,love,hate,and anything else you can think of.........  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Aunty aunty!I got the most strangest letter!Oh guess what!An owl gave it to me after he smashed into my window right after I closed it!(ON purpose)"Angel exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
Her aunt made a face of pure fright.She grabbed the letter from the bouncing child and rushed her upstairs.While calling out for her husband.  
  
"Edward!!!!!"She screeched  
  
"Coming dear"A skinny bald man called back.  
  
Angel was now hiding on the stairs with her ears perked up listening to the conversation of the two people of whom despised her so much.  
  
"I knew it.My worthless father would sent for her.Urghhhh!how I hate him!She's just like them.Oh how disgusting thay all are.Prancing around with their odd looking clothes always up and about doing such abnormal things."angel's aunt ranted on for about half another hour saying something about flying pigs and dancing broomsticks.It was all so confusing to angel's ears.All she knew was that she was a witch.A real WITCH?Or was this all a joke.She hoped with all her heart it wasn't.If it was she'd hunt the person down and she'd make their life horrible.But she knew it wasn't a joke.If it was her aunt wouldn't act like that.  
  
"Calm down dear."Her husband said softly to his now crazed wife.  
  
"Well I don't want her to go learning abnormal things and coming home bringing all that nonsense along.  
  
So for the past 2 weeks angel made her aunt's life hell and finally she was aloud to go.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
So with her parents savings-that were saved for her.She went to diagon alley.  
  
"Hello there"said a man."My name is tom.You must be angel"He smiled at her.  
  
she scrunched up her face and asked suspiciously"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Why I know your grandfather.One of the greatest wizard he is.Headmaster of hogwarts."He said while smiling the whole time.  
  
(Head measter of hogwarts eh...)She thought to herself and smiled wickedly.(I'm gonna get away with lots of stuff)  
  
"well this way through the brick door.Tap her and here.Thats how you get to diagon alley.Well see you."Tom said then waved at her.  
  
She waved back and walked down the streets of diagon alley. _____________________________________________________  
  
She went to change her coins as Tom had suggested before saying good bye.After that she headed towards the book shop.She bought all her books along with a book called pranks spells for the mischief by:Rowen Schiezt. Then she stopped by the wand shop.  
  
"Hello?"She called out.A head popped out around the corner. "well HI!I was wonderin when I would see another Dumbledore.It seemed like just yesturday your dear mother Evelynn came in.A little taller than you I might add.That was when she met your father."He continued talking while searching through boxes. "Those two hated eachother. I never saw two pairs of kids who bickered so much.I never would have thought though...That your father would...Oh here try this wand."He handed her a wand.  
  
"That my father would what?"She asked wanting to know more.  
  
"Somethings are better left unsaid."He said sadly.  
  
"But...''she stopped when he shook his head.  
  
"well give it a wave"He said meaning the wand  
  
"OH ok...."  
  
She waved it.  
  
Swoosh all of the boxes zoomed out.  
  
He took the wand back and handed her another one.  
  
After about a thousand wands he gave her a pure white one.  
  
She gave it a wave.A nice warmth spread throughout her body.  
  
"Curious....Curious..."He said  
  
"What's curious?"angel asked  
  
"That wand is the only wand made up of the hair of the queen unicorn.The only hair that she gave.Along with the hair of a white Pheonix.It's very rare..."  
  
"OKay...How much do I have to pay?"  
  
"Oh...Nothing..keep it as a gift from an old friend."  
  
She smiled at him."Well thankyou"I have to go now.  
  
After buying all her things she stopped by the candy store and bought some candies and 3 dung bombs.Then she decided to roam around.For the first time in her life she saw a Firebolt.She decided to buy it.Her parents had more fortune enough for a life time.So she bought her first broom.She walked a while more and past a pet store.She saw the most beautiful cat in the whole world.It was pure white and had pretty deep blue eyes.She entered and bought the cat.  
  
"Hi" she said to her cat while waiting outside for her aunt. "I'm angel...what should I call you?How about Nova?It means star."The cat seamed to understand and it nodded.then It licked her hand.She smile at it. 


	2. Grandpapa!

Well me need reviews!Arghhhhh!Reviews! _________________________________________________________  
  
Granpapa!-CHAPTER 2  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"hm.......How was I suppose to get on the platform?"Angel asked herself aloud.  
  
"excuse me sir.How do I get to platform 9 and 3 quarters?"She asked a gaurd.  
  
"Who are you kiddin kid?Go bother someone else."  
  
She walked off talking to herself."Stupid fat guard"  
  
Just then a boy she saw came up to her.He was the same one who had seen her talk to the gaurd.  
  
"Excuse me miss Do you need help to get to platform nine and three quarters?"asked the boy with strange green eyes.He looked much older than her.  
  
"Oh can you help me?"  
  
"Yes it's right over here."He led her to a wall.  
  
"This is a joke right?"she asked in disbelief.  
  
"It's better if you go at a run in your first try.Here I'll go first."He rushed forward.Angel waited for the crash.Supprisingly there was none and he disapeared. "Well here goes."She said then shut her eyes and ran forward.  
  
"There you are"Said the boy."Here this way onto the train." "Thanks for the help"Said angel.  
  
He led her to a compartment and she put away her stuff.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm harry potter"He held out a hand.  
  
"I'm angel.Nice to meet you"She shook his hand and smiled.  
  
"This is my 5th year here."He said  
  
"It's my first.Well it's pretty obvious.My grandpapa is at hogwarts.I'm gonna get to see him for the second time in my life."  
  
Yes I'll see grandpa again she thought to herself.Last time I saw him it was when I was four.All I remember was kind blue eyes and a long white beard.  
  
"Who's your grandpa?"Harry asked but before she could answer a boy came in.His hair was shocking red.He was followed by a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Hi hermione hi ron"Said harry"This is angel,It's her first year."  
  
"Well hi angel"said hermione and so did Ron.  
  
The train started moving a little while after.Soon The three friends started to talk rapidly and angel felt left out.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a stroll."She told them and left.  
  
When she went out she bumped into a certain dirty blond boy with deep blue eyes.  
  
"OH sorry"She blurted out.He smirked.  
  
"Your such a clutz."He said while smirking  
  
"I am not.You ugly toad!"She exclaimed back  
  
"Ugly toad!Your an ugly toad."  
  
This continued on for a while and they then started to wrestle eachother.  
  
"Sean!!!"A yell was heard.Heads popped out to watch.Harry,Hermione,and Ron ran out.  
  
"Whats happening?"They asked.Taking in the scene.  
  
Angel was now on top of the boy throwing punches.She would've cursed him if she knew any spells.  
  
"Hey you girl!Get off my brother!"Yelled a boy who looked really like the boy she was hurting badly except for the fact that the boy's hair was a lighter blond almost white.  
  
"Angel get off him already"cried harry.  
  
She did as she was told after giving him another punch.  
  
"Well he called me a toad!"  
  
"You called me a toad first!You wart!"Exclaimed the boy.  
  
She launched at him again only to be held back by Hermione.  
  
"Let me at him!"She yelled trying to struggle free.  
  
The young boy backed away and hid behind his brother.  
  
"Ha!Chicken of a girl stupid toad!"she exclaimed  
  
"You shut up girl!"Said the boys older brother.  
  
"OH shut up malfoy.Don't tell me you pick fights with little girls now."Said ron  
  
"I'm not little!"Yelled angel.  
  
Harry chuckled  
  
Angel glared him.  
  
"Back off malfoy" said hermione.  
  
He did and he took his brother with him.  
  
They went back into the compartment.Yells can be heard throughout the train.A certain malfoy was yelling at his little brother.  
  
"I thought I told you not to pick fights!"He yelled at his little brother Sean.{AN:Sean is pronounced shawn}  
  
"She started it."Said a now black eyed little boy.  
  
Angel giggled at the yelling.'Served him right' she thought.  
  
"Angel"Said a very concerned hermione  
  
So begins another Lecture.One of the thousands she got.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Angel said bye to Ron,Hermione,and harry as she waited along with the first years.  
  
A lady entered through the doors.  
  
"Good evening first years I am Proffesor mcgonagal.Welcome to hogwarts!You will follow me into the great halls where you will be sorted into your houses."  
  
Angel was thinking:Blah blah blah...Dang she's boring...Can't wait to see grandpa!  
  
The first years were led in.Right away Angel recognized An old man.  
  
"Grandpa!"She exclaimed.Everyone turned to look at her.She rushed towards the teachers tables.Everyone now had confused looks on there faces.Dumbledore stood up as a very excited little girl ran up and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"ahh..my little Angel.."Said a very happy dumbledore.  
  
The great hall gasped.There where whispers amongst the hall.Some were so supprised they just stared with their mouths open.Some like a certain blond boy named Sean turned a green color and looked frightened.  
  
"Angel you must return to the line and get sorted."Said a smiling dumbledore.  
  
"Yes grand papa"Said angel happily and ran back in line.  
  
The sorting began.'What an ugly looking hat' angel thought as Mcgonagall placed it on the stool infront of the great.It twitched and started to sing.'COOL!'angel thought again.'I wonder if it can play dead too?!'  
  
Afterwards it started calling names.  
  
"Leony,Abbot!"......Huffles puff!.....cheers applauds {blah blah}  
  
"Chrystal,Alias!"......Gryffinder!.......Cheers applauds.....  
  
"Clariet Beatrice Celscesy!"........Slytherin!.......Cheers applauds....boo's.....  
  
"Angel Evelynn Dumbledore!"  
  
The hall went silent.She walked up bravely and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Another Black?Hm......yes...."The hat said "I'm not a black I'm a dumbledore"she thought.  
  
"Courageous very Courageous...yes...very daring..mischievious...Your a trouble maker aren't you?.....Kind at times......Easy...GRYFFINDER!"It exclaimed.  
  
She got up and went to sit by Harry and Hermione. She looked at her grandpa and he smile at her.The sorting continued.  
  
Anya Elcateratre.......Gryffinder!......applause........Blah blah blah....  
  
Ashley Crow Ectrant.......Ravenclaw.....Applauds......Blah  
  
Celestrial Illiantra fate......Gryffinder!......Applauds....  
  
This continued on for a while.Dumbledore then stood up and the feast began.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Well what does everyone think????Me need more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!Reviews!!!!!!! 


	3. A midnight stroll and a broken nose

Well read read and review pleaz.Yeah thats my review chear.....Read read and review pleaz!!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Midnight stroll and a broken nose."-chapter-3  
  
After the feast everyone headed up towards their common room. "This way first years."said a perfect. They came upon a portrait of a fat lady."The password will be honeydew."The portrait open to reveal a room."Well good night everyone"said the house perfect and he left for his room."Everyone else headed up.  
  
"Hi I'm chrystal" said a girl with blond hair and hazel eyes.She was a little taller than angel.Then again angel was a very small and frail little girl who had shocking bright blue eyes and curly brown hair."I'm angel."she replied to the girl and smiled."Hi I'm anya."said another girl with light brown hair and deep brown eyes."I'm celestrial."said another girl with short black hair and big chocolate eyes."Well I guess where gonna be roomies for the rest of our hogwarts years!"chrystal exclaimed."Well nice meeting everyone see ya!"angel cried out happily."And where are you going?"Asked anya."I've got a little exploring to do."said angel rubbing her hands together mischieviously."anyone wanna come?" "and risk detention on the first day no"chrystal said."Ditto"said anya "I would but I'm too tired right now."celestrial added."oh whatever you big wussies.Well bye bye.See you all at breakfast."angel said then headed out after grabbing her wand.If she did get into trouble maybe she could use it to poke her enemy.  
  
"where do you think your going?"asked the fat lady "oh um..just a walk."then she ran off.  
  
She walked around the corner and and started to hum silently.She walked all the way to where the witch with a hump. "Hm....what a funny nose."she said touching the statue's nose.Suddenly it broked."Uh oh...."She said trying to stick it back on.She accidentally dropped it and it broked into tiny pieces."Who's there?" 'uh oh....'she thought again.She backed up and her wand touched the witch's hump.It opened."OK wierd....the witch with the wierd nose is my savior...."She crawled in quickly.It was dark all around and cold too.She shivered.Sounds of running was heard from a distance and was gone.She climbed back out a little shaken."I'll call it a night more exploring tomorrow...." She walked back and bumped into something. She looked up but there was noone.'whaa..?'she thought. "angel"a voice whispered."Ah! a ghost!" "No shhhhhh...It me harry." "harry?where are you?"suddenly he appeared with a strange cloak in his hand."what are you doing up?" He asked. "Uh.....walking?"she tried."Right....." "what are you! doing up and can I play with the cloak?"asked angel "I'm walking like you....and NO"he said after angel reached towards the cloak."Now lets go back to bed." "fine." they went back and harry said goodnite to angel and she said goodnite to him."Hm....what was harry doin?"was her last thought before she fell asleep. _____________________________________________________  
  
"Angel......angel..........." "mommy?mommy where are you?"cried angel. "angel.......come to me Angel....." "Mommy where are you?" "Over hear........angel....." "Mommy?MOMMY?!" Somewhere in the darkness there was a lady's screaming. "MOMMY!"angel jerked up. She breathed heavily.Sweat on her face."mommy...." she whispered.She felt tears on her face.She grabbed hold of her necklace.The necklace mommy left her.It was a thin silver necklace with a beautiful little Lily. she layed back down and cried.It was still night.She cried herself to sleep once again and in her dream mommy was singing to her. ____________________________________________________  
  
The next day was a beautiful day.It was the day Angel first learned how to ride her broom.She was a natural.Gliding here and there ignoring the words of her teacher.  
  
"Angel I come down here!" "(giggles) No!" "Go get dumbledore"yelled the teacher lady to a girl. "(Giggles.....)"Angel did a loop and the teacher held her breathe. "WEEEEE!!!!!!(giggles)"can be heard from angel while she was gliding around here and there. "Angel!"it was grandpa "Uh-oh...."She stopped and got down. Her head held down as she walked towards her grandpa. "Yes grand papa..." "Don't you ever disobey your teacher.I was very worried when I heard what you had done."Said dumbldore softly not angrily. "Sorry...I won't do it again"angel said with her fingers crossed behind her back. Dumbledore shook his head."Just like your mother..."He said.Angel looked up into his eyes.She saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes.Their usual sparkle was gone. "Sorry grand pa...."she whispered. The rest of the day went fairly well...except for the fact that angel socked Sean's nose cuz he called her shorty and she accidentally floated the teacher in charms when she said wing gaurdium leviosa. Later on in the week she found out Harry and Parvati was a couple.Thats why he's been sneaking out.Ron and Hermione fought more than often.  
  
One after noon Angel heard Harry,Ron, and hermione having the strangest conversation.It was about someone name fluffly.....  
  
"So what was in the letter fluffy sent you"Asked Hermione. "He said he wanted to meet us at the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."answered Harry. "Did he say what it was about?" "No,just that he needed to talk to us."  
  
Angel's mind:Hogsmeade....If I can get Harry's invisibility coat the I'll be able to spy on them unnoticed all I gotta do is sneak into the witches hump and find them there...they won't be able to see me.....MWaahahahahaha!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
So what does everyone think?I know it sucks so far but It'll get better.Promise!ME NEED MORE REVIEWS! 


End file.
